


Excerpt From The Dalton Alumni Group Text

by oneprotagonistshort



Series: Seblaine Goes To Boston [3]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: “You two,” Nick said. “I had to hear about this from the Dalton alumni group text?”In which Nick finds out about something he already knew about via the Dalton alumni group text. A sidebar of sorts to chapter five of "I Think I'll Start It Over"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self-indulgent and mostly for my own fun, it'll only make sense if you read [I Think I'll Start It Over](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8261683/chapters/18928849) which I would love it if you did. takes place between Sebastian and Blaine posting the picture from Portsmouth and getting home from Wagner's. Nick is very put upon.
> 
> a special thank you to beautifulmagick for the inspiration, as usual check out [my fic blog](http://oneprotagonistshort.tumblr.com/) for updates on seblaine goes to Boston as they come in

_Group text between Trent, David, Wes, Thad, Jeff, and Nick_

**From Trent:** holy shit you guys are blaine and sebastian dating?  
**From Trent:** for the sake of discretion i have excluded them from this conversation

 **From David:** what? where did you hear this?

 **From Trent:** check facebook dude

 **From Thad:** I KNEW something went down at the Christmas party

 **From Wes:** what’s going on? what happened at the Christmas party?

 **From Trent:** oh there’s a picture of them kissing on facebook

 **From Thad:** they hooked up in my sister’s room

 **From Jeff:** we don’t know that, they’re barely kissing in the picture  
**From Jeff:** it could be innocent

 **From Trent:** when was the last time sebastian did anything innocently

 **From David:** that’s a good point

 **From Jeff:** Blaine’s always been a good influence on him though  
**From Jeff:** they could just be messing around

 **From Thad:** like they messed around in MY SISTER’S BED????

 **From Wes:** calm down man  
**From Wes:** I’m pretty sure Sebastian was too drunk to do anything but pass out that night

 **From David:** yeah what was that about  
**From David:** he and Blaine seemed pretty into each other but I just figured it was typical drunk Blaine behavior

 **From Trent:** i think that’s a reasonable assumption, he’ll make out with anyone with enough booze in him  
**From Trent:** i’m still friends with that sam kid from mckinley and he’s got some stories

 **From Thad:** so what you’re saying is that they DID hook up in my sister’s bed

 **From Wes:** no one hooked up in her bed  
**From Wes:** you need to let that go

 **From David:** Trent remind me that we’re going to come back to these stories from McKinley later  
**From David:** for now we need to figure out what the hell is happening

 **From Wes:** has anyone tried asking them? like normal people?

 **From Trent:** where’s the fun in that

 **From David:** Nick you’ve been weirdly silent about this

 **From Wes:** maybe he’s being discreet

 **From Thad:** Nick’s never done a discreet thing in his life

 **From Jeff:** come on man I know you’re reading this

 **From Nick:** i resent that

 **From Jeff:** YOU’RE TOTALLY READING THIS  
**From Jeff:** does that mean something’s going on?

 **From Nick:** do you really think i’d be able to keep a secret like that  
**From Nick:** come on guys

 **From David:** it’s true, Nick not telling everyone immediately would be wildly uncharacteristic of him

 **From Nick:** i resent that too

 **From Jeff:** we got drunk a few times when he was here over spring break and he didn’t say anything so maybe he’s telling the truth

 **From Wes:** how drunk was he?  
**From Wes:** if he really didn’t want to say anything he might’ve been able to keep it in

 **From Jeff:** tequila drunk

 **From Trent:** oh

 **From Wes:** oh

 **From David:** oh

 **From Thad:** oh

 **From Trent:** so i guess nothing’s happening then

 **From Nick:** thanks guys  
**From Nick:** i really appreciate your faith in me  
**From Nick:** it means a lot

 **From Jeff:** don’t be mad at us  
**From Jeff:** you have to admit that historically you’ve had a problem keeping your mouth shut

 **From Nick:** wow  
**From Nick:** so this is how you really feel about me

 **From Wes:** maybe he’s being blackmailed

 **From Nick:** you too?

 **From Trent:** idk what sebastian could have on him tho  
**From Trent:** except for that time nick got really high and called him  
**From Trent:** but we already know about that  
**From Trent:** mostly

 **From Nick:** what

 **From Jeff:** you called me by mistake when you were trying to get him  
**From Jeff:** you were very adamant about speaking with him  
**From Jeff:** what was so important, Nick?

 **From Nick:** WHAT  
**From Nick:** how is this suddenly about me  
**From Nick:** let’s go back to picking apart blaine and sebastian’s lives

 **From David:** that sounds like deflecting but okay  
**From David:** what do you know Nick

 **From Trent:** yeah nick what do you know

 **From Jeff:** come on man just tell us

 **From Thad:** tell us

 **From Wes:** they won’t stop until you tell them

 **From Nick:** SEBASTIAN SINGS LANA DEL REY IN THE SHOWER  
**From Nick:** i’m sorry i kept this from you guys, blaine asked me not to say anything  
**From Nick:** i’ve known for a while but i can’t keep the secret anymore  
**From Nick:** based on that picture neither can they

 **From Trent:** omg

 **From Thad:** I KNEW IT

 **From David:** oh damn

 **From Wes:** what song?

 **From Jeff:** really Wes?  
**From Jeff:** is that what we’re going to focus on?

 **From Nick:** they’d been dancing around it for a long time but they didn’t actually do anything until sebastian broke up with that guy  
**From Nick:** it was all very dramatic

 **From Jeff:** I can’t believe you kept this from me

 **From Nick:** they’ll talk about it when they’re ready  
**From Nick:** if they’re posting pictures from their long weekend in Portsmouth they’re probably ready  
**From Nick:** stop bugging me about it you’ll find out for yourselves soon enough  
**From Nick:** they’re happy though and i think we can all agree that’s what matters

* * *

_Group text between Sebastian, Nick, and Blaine: 24 hours later_

**From Sebastian:** does anyone want to explain to me why i just got linked to 5 different lana del rey videos in what appears to be a coordinated effort?


End file.
